Recovering from a Frenzy of kisses
by Hiccupyoulittleshit
Summary: hiccup wakes up one morning and feels a little off... "Hiccup you're sick"she said. "with what?"hiccup asked. Fishlegs looked at Astrid "the scourge of oden" he said... what would happen if Hiccup caught the scourge after Astrid?... Rated K for feels
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is based after the episode of dragons race to the edge, buffalord soldier. its what i think would happen if hiccup were to get the scourge of oden a few weeks after Astrid did. enjoy!**

 **i own nothing :( ... im sad**

Almost. He'd almost lost her. His friend, his GIRLFRIEND for lack of a better word. It had been a month. But he still worried over her.

If she so much as sneezed, coughed, or even looked the slightest bit tired, he'd rush to her side. But she'd always be fine. And he knew that.

Hiccup sat up and stretched in his bed, yawning. "Good morning bud" he said. Toothless warbled to his rider. Hiccup swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood.

The next thing he knew, he'd fallen and Toothless had caught him. "thanks bud, must of, lost my balance, or something." He righted himself, then made his way cautiously down to the main level of his hut. He ate, fed toothless, then they made there way to the dome, where the others would surely be waiting.

* * *

Hiccup walked into the dome. Finding Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins and heather crowding around a pile of what seemed to be rocks. He sighed, knowing that this would turn out horribly. "oh Thor, whats going on here?"he asked. He made his way through the the small crowd into the center.

Rocks. It was a pile of rocks. " what is wrong with you... you know what, never mind." he turned around shooting quick glances to Astrid and Fishlegs. He pushed his way through the crowd, stumbling once he got to the other side. He quickly righted himself. "you guys are so weird" he said.

Snotlout scoffed then turned to Astrid " that's coming from him am I right?" he said, earning himself a punch in the gut.

Hiccup stopped when he felt his head start to spin.

Astrid turned towards Hiccup. "Hey you ok" she asked. Worry creeping into her voice

Hiccup took a sharp breath. He seemingly curled into himself and the group heard a low groan escape him. But he quickly righted himself again. "Yeah, I'm OK... no need to worry" he said. He tried to make his voice sound as normal as possible.

What he didn't know was that Astrid had heard the small bit of a pained, strained tone to it. She went to reach out to place her hand on his shoulder, but then she stopped.

Hiccup sighed then turned around. "I'm OK, I just stepped wrong on my leg" he said.

He smiled, trying to make it seem as if it were real.

"OK gang, we really don't have much to do today so how about a break day?" he suggested.

The twins' faces lit up "Like, vacay?" they asked. Hiccup sighed. "Sure" he said.

The twins and Snotlout all cheered. hiccup clenched his jaw. "Stay on the island" he said.

He turned and began to walk away. But the spinning came back and he fell to his knees with a cry. His vision began to shroud itself in darkness, and the last thing he knew, was a voice calling his name and footprints coming towards him.

* * *

 **well that's the first chapter... i may post one or two more, depends on how my schedule for school goes... well im off**

 **like and review!**

 **-Toothy fury**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK YOU PEOPLE ASKED FOR IT, NOW YOU HAVE... i don't even know what that was.. OK so you guys wanted more so here ya go.**

 **Im going to try to keep up with this story. (I have school) please** **review**

* * *

He woke slowly, feeling everything ache. He opened his eyes, only to be greeted by candle light.

He sat up, a bit too quickly. He healed his head, willing the spinning to stop. When he could see clearly, he sat up the rest of the way. He looked around in confusion. The last thing he remembered was talking to the twins in the dome. If he was in the dome, how'd he get here?

He looked around. "whats going on? how'd I get here?" he asked.

Astrid sighed. "you passed out in the dome... scared the crud out of us." she said. The others nodded.

Fishlegs nodded. " yeah.. hiccup you're sick..." he said.

Hiccup sighed. "yeah sure I am... what do I have o mythical believer." he said. Fishlegs gulped. "the.. The scourge of oden" he whispered.

Hiccup frowned. Thinking he'd misheard, he asked again, but he received the same answer.

The room began to spin once more. He leaned back against his headboard. " I,I... I don't understand. I was alright a while ago."

Astrid smiled softly. " Snotlout went to get the cure." she said. Hiccup sighed. _The cure dry's up, he'll never get here in time,_ He thought.

The others must have read his mind, because Fishlegs piped up. "were going to take you to the buffaloard soon" he said. Hiccup groaned and flung the covers off " NO we have to go help him" he said. He stood but then fell to the ground.

Astrid helped hiccup back into bed. "you'll be helping him by staying in bed" she said.

They helped him get comfortable. They all left to begin to prepare for the trip. Astrid hugged hiccup." we'll be back soon,don't worry" she said.

Then she left. Letting hiccup fall into a fevered, nauseating sleep.

* * *

They flew in diamond formation, with Astrid under Toothless encase Hiccup fell off.

When Fishlegs had gone to get Hiccup, Hiccup had been awake, but he was barely responsive. He was a sickly white pale, with a bit of green, splotched all over his face and arms. Compared to his skin, his freckles stood out like a candle in the dark. He couldn't stand, and could barely lift his head.

Astrid flew so she was above hiccup. He was draped over Toothless' back, holding weakly, onto the saddle. She could see that he was trying extremely hard to stay awake.

Once they reached the island, Snotlout ran over to them and lifted his cousin up from Toothless' back. He immediately noticed how light Hiccup was. He carried Hiccup over to the very rock that Astrid had been laying against only weeks earlier. After setting him down, Snotlout left to get the cure.

The others crowded around hiccup. Astrid sat next to him, holding his hand like he had with her. " hey, look you have to hold on, this is not what will kill HIccup Haddock the Third." she said. Hiccup moaned softly and coughed. " ohh.. Kay" he said. He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling the sickness dragging him into unconsciousness, but fighting it.

He felt the cup being pressed gingerly against his lips." here drink this..." he heard his cousin say. Hiccup tried to part his lips, but he felt too weak to even breathe. He let his head roll to the side.

The others began to panic. Astrid cupped Hiccup's cheek in her hand. " hey, you need to drink this hiccup" she said. But hiccup only moaned weakly. Astrid groaned in frustration. She stuck her fingers in his mouth and opened his lips wider so she could get the cure in to his mouth.

She then closed his mouth "OK Hiccup, you need to swallow this" she said. But hiccup couldn't, he'd become too weak to swallow. he made a gurgling sound Astrid got the message and plugged his nose. he soon was forced to swallow. They waited for a second for something to happen. But nothing did.

Suddenly, he seized up. his eyes opening and rolling to the back of his head. His mouth agape. Astrid grabbed hold of him and squeezed." HICCUP!"

* * *

 **(im sorry to all the Panic! at the disco fans, like me, you probably saw that I forgot the ! in panic!) ok well there will be another chapter so dont freak. im not as mean as Art Elder Brown and Douglas Sloan. ( directors of rtte)**

 **OK so im off get fresh eyes.**

 **\- toothy fury**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so this might be the last chapter, probably... so lets go**

* * *

His body went numb as a hot white pain shot through his body, causing him to seize up. All he could see was black, and everything he herd sounded far away, like he was a million miles away from whoever was talking. He felt his lungs begin to struggle. He felt pathetic, like he was a helpless child who couldn't catch his breath.

Astrid grabbed hold of hiccup by the shoulders. " hiccup! listen to me! you need to relax" she shouted. But he didn't hear, the words were lost in the mass of darkness. He felt the pain loosen it's grip for a split second. He thought about fighting. But he was so tired, and by the time he was able to get up the strength, the pain reared it's ugly head again, sending him into a black hole, filled to the top with pain.

Astrid watched as hiccups body went lax, before seizing up again. She watched his face. She watched his brow furrow and the tears spill from his eyes. She pulled him close, listening to his whimpering. Her heart broke a little more with every sound.

He could barely make out the faint feeling of someone hugging him. Someone whispering." it'll be OK". The pain cleared up for another few seconds, so he fought. He felt around blindly in the darkness for a switch. A lantern, a candle, something to break the everlasting shade. He had to fight. he had to, for toothless, Astrid,his friends, his dad. He felt the darkness trying to shroud him, but this time he fought. He struggled, he battled, whatever you want to call it. He tried to keep the pain at bay. But it served as a strong opponent towards his will.

* * *

Astrid rubbed his back, not caring that his tears were soaking the back of her shirt. she felt him go lax, and heard him moan. She pulled him away from her chest. His head fell limply, before he weakly lifted it. "strid" he mumbled, his eyes never opening. She smiled and laughed." Hiccup?!" she asked. He looked around.

She noticed the sweat that adorned his brow, and how utterly exhausted he looked. She hugged him." oh we were so scared" she said. Hiccup groaned. " i... m' so tired." he said. they laughed.

He took in the feeling of warmth, the sounds, the smell, all of it. He soaked it up, thanking the gods that he had survived.

* * *

 **OK so there will be another short chapter. he didnt die, but he's still recovering. so he will be in ... remission.**

 **reveiw and suggest what should happen with hiccup in the next chapter.**

 **thanks- toothy fury**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK** **so this will be the last chapter, I thank everyone for the support and reviews... here we go**

* * *

Hiccup was still too weak to fly home on toothless alone, so snotlout rode on toothless with him. Hiccup let his eyes slip closed, enjoying the feeling of the wind on his sweaty skin. He looked up at his cousin." sn'lout, I don't feel so good" he slurred. Snotlout looked down at hiccup.

He looked flushed again. He felt his cousins forehead. the heat radiating from his skin scared Snotlout. " Hey Astrid, he's not looking too good" he said. Astrid looked to Hiccup. Snotlout was right, Hiccup was pale again, and his face was covered in a sheen of sweat.

She sighed. "we need to get him home now!" she said. they began to fly faster.

* * *

They settled Hiccup into bed so he could rest. His fever was a small one but it still rose concern in the gangs book. Astrid and snotlout stayed with him until his fever went down. Hiccup woke slowly, he felt the warmth of the furs and blankets surrounding him. He also felt the warmth of a large hand rubbing his arm. He opened his eyes and looked to his left.

"hey how you feeling.?" asked snotlout. Hiccup licked his lips. "ok" he whispered. He honestly did feel better than before. Snotlout smiled "good... Look we were really worried about you these past few days, we.. I thought you wouldn't make it. " he said. Hiccup smiled. " and it really scared me to think about that. And I was really relieved to see you wake up."he finished.

Hiccup sat up best he could and wrapped his arms around Snotlouts neck. " thank you, I know you were next to me the entire time." he said. Snotlout smiled. "Thank me! thank you!, you stuck hard, you stayed strong through the entire thing, if that was me, I'd be dead, the way you were seizing up, you looked like you were in soo much pain... you screamed a few times... it scared us all." he said.

Astrid came into sight. " I was by you too, you were crying... we are all so relived that you are OK." she said.

Hiccup smiled. He let go of Snotlout and hugged Astrid. " thank you all... I would have died if you all hadn't been there." he let go of here and laid back in his bed. He needed this, He needed them... no matter how annoying they could be, He needed them. Toothless walked into the room. He hopped up onto Hiccups bed, despite the other two shooing him away, he plopped his head onto his riders stomach. Hiccup laughed. "Hey bud" he said. Toothless warbled and began vigorously licking Hiccup in the face. "AHHHHHH Toothless stop it!" he laughed. as soon as Toothless was done licking his rider, Astrid planted a kiss on Hiccups lips, causing him to sit up a little more. He shared the kiss pasionately, Glad he was alive but unsure how he'd recover from this frensi of kisses.

* * *

 **well thats the end... sadness... well I have no more ideas so maybe you guys could recommend something... PLEASES RECOMMEND A STORY!**

 **signing out,**

 **-toothy fury.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK** **so this will be the last chapter, I thank everyone for the support and reviews... here we go**

* * *

Hiccup was still too weak to fly home on toothless alone, so snotlout rode on toothless with him. Hiccup let his eyes slip closed, enjoying the feeling of the wind on his sweaty skin. He looked up at his cousin." sn'lout, I don't feel so good" he slurred. Snotlout looked down at hiccup.

He looked flushed again. He felt his cousins forehead. the heat radiating from his skin scared Snotlout. " Hey Astrid, he's not looking too good" he said. Astrid looked to Hiccup. Snotlout was right, Hiccup was pale again, and his face was covered in a sheen of sweat.

She sighed. "we need to get him home now!" she said. they began to fly faster.

* * *

They settled Hiccup into bed so he could rest. His fever was a small one but it still rose concern in the gangs book. Astrid and snotlout stayed with him until his fever went down. Hiccup woke slowly, he felt the warmth of the furs and blankets surrounding him. He also felt the warmth of a large hand rubbing his arm. He opened his eyes and looked to his left.

"hey how you feeling.?" asked snotlout. Hiccup licked his lips. "ok" he whispered. He honestly did feel better than before. Snotlout smiled "good... Look we were really worried about you these past few days, we.. I thought you wouldn't make it. " he said. Hiccup smiled. " and it really scared me to think about that. And I was really relieved to see you wake up."he finished.

Hiccup sat up best he could and wrapped his arms around Snotlouts neck. " thank you, I know you were next to me the entire time." he said. Snotlout smiled. "Thank me! thank you!, you stuck hard, you stayed strong through the entire thing, if that was me, I'd be dead, the way you were seizing up, you looked like you were in soo much pain... you screamed a few times... it scared us all." he said.

Astrid came into sight. " I was by you too, you were crying... we are all so relived that you are OK." she said.

Hiccup smiled. He let go of Snotlout and hugged Astrid. " thank you all... I would have died if you all hadn't been there." he let go of here and laid back in his bed. He needed this, He needed them... no matter how annoying they could be, He needed them. Toothless walked into the room. He hopped up onto Hiccups bed, despite the other two shooing him away, he plopped his head onto his riders stomach. Hiccup laughed. "Hey bud" he said. Toothless warbled and began vigorously licking Hiccup in the face. "AHHHHHH Toothless stop it!" he laughed. as soon as Toothless was done licking his rider, Astrid planted a kiss on Hiccups lips, causing him to sit up a little more. He shared the kiss pasionately, Glad he was alive but unsure how he'd recover from this frensi of kisses.

* * *

 **well thats the end... sadness... well I have no more ideas so maybe you guys could recommend something... PLEASES RECOMMEND A STORY!**

 **signing out,**

 **-toothy fury.**


End file.
